Emily Kinney
This character is '''NOT' for adoption.'' Emily Kinney is an eleven year old British girl who was Ferb Fletcher's best friend when he lived back in Britain. Early life/ With Ferb in England Emily was born in London, England to John Kinney and Emma Kinney. At some time when she was a child around the age of three, she met Ferb Fletcher and quickly developed a lasting friendship with him after he "magically" replaced her doll when she had broken it. Ever since then, the two had played together every single day at preschool, Ferb stunning the young timid girl with his incredible creativity with building. The two soon developed a strong and everlasting friendship while attending Chelesa Preschool. Both children grew up for two more short years together, neither of them realizing they migh not see the other again. During this time, their friendship grew strong each time they were together. The two best friends continued to talk and laugh, having fun each day. Ferb taught Emily to "Never be scared to care what people think of you, I think you're lovely the way you are"(basically don't care what people think), and Emily taught him (without knowing) to just smile and be happy, for life doesn't last forever. She has even nicknamed Ferb "Ferby" but only as a "pet" name and to sometimes tease him. Ferb, in return, has nicknamed Emily "Em." For quite some time Emily hated this name, but eventually grows to love it when Ferb calls her by it. A few short weeks after Emily's fifth birthday, she was informed by her parents that Ferb was leaving to the USA to live with his father. Emily's heart was torn to shreds, and cried in her "Mummy's" lap every night since that day. She started pleading and begging Ferb not to go, but on the day of his parting, Ferb handed Emily a heart shaped locket, with a picture of the two inside laughing over some old lost joke. He promised her they'd met again. With those last words he left in the taxi and drove to the airport with his father. (see The First Day.) 'Current Life' Emily grew up as your typical, average, Britsh young girl, she met and made few other friends, but all of them never could be the same as Ferb. Now, six years later, being an eleven year old girl, Emily's parents, John and Emma Kinney, told her that they were moving to Danville in the USA, where her Father had gotten the job as the head chef of a cooking department, and her Mother had gotten a job teaching art over the summer at a local school that Emily would be attending in the fall. Relectlant, Emily sadly agreed, and flew to the states with her parents. Once there, Emily explored the house, wondering if this could ever be her home, until she heard strange mechanical noises coming from the house across the street. Being curious as she was, Emily ran across the street to see, where she met a bright red headed boy named Phineas Flynn, and a raven headed girl named Isabella Garcia Sharpio. Suddenly from behind them, a handsome boy with tousled green hair and deep blue eyes lifted his weilding mask, immediately revealing his face. Turns out, it was her best friend, Ferb Fletcher. Personality Emily is a very sweet, brave, outgoing, and caring person. She is very understanding and just loves to be with her best friend Ferb. - is timid as a little girl, but grows out of it as she grows older. - is sarcastic, (on some occasions) - loves to tease Ferb. - easy to talk to. This are a few of the many traits Emily has. :) She doesn't not understand the "American Way." as she puts it. She thinks some of the ways are strange. She uses words like "You Yanks", etc. For Example take Paris Panic. (Shows in depth what she is like. Other Infomation Name: Emily or “Em” Grace Kinney. (I figured out it means Industrious and Delightful! Just a little fun fact there.) J Social Status: Sweet around people, but only the ones she’s comfortable with. Well-liked amongst others. Part In Story: She's Ferb's “Old Friend from Britain.” Ferb’s best friend from his childhood. Favorite Color: Loves all colors! Favorite Singer: Loves romantic songs from time to time, slow or jazzy music, likes a lot of singers. Age: 11/12 as of “Old Friend from Britain.” Schooling: Danville Middle School. ^.^ Introvert/Extrovert: Um, a little bit of BOTH? More of an extrovert, she’s not lonely! ^.^ Personal Moto: (idk but I find myself making her say this alot)…If you don’t even try, you’ll live without knowing. Political Views: '''Okay, this is a twelve year old kiddo here; I’m not so sure she’d be THAT interested in it! XD! You should see her as a teen though… '''Other Likes: Her friends, laughing, jokes, Ferb. (Her crush) Dislikes: When people are made fun of, Devon Jackson, People who are annoying and think they are all “that”. 'Physical Appearance: ' She has long, wavy, shoulder-length blonde hair, with a tint of brown in it, and deep blue eyes. She wears a Navy-blue bow in her hair, while her clothes are a bit different. Her shirt is a yellow v-neck with light blue stripes around the neck, sleeves, and the bottom. She wears a brown skirt, and brown sneakers with white socks. Known Family: John Kinney, (Father) and Emma Kinney, (Mother). Backstory(optional):'''She was born and raised in Chelsea, London. When she was about three, she met an interesting, quiet green-haired boy when her father’s friend came over to visit. They began to play together with the blocks, and soon enough, became best friends she even went to preschool with him, which made them closer... But a few years later, Ferb's father had to move to the USA, along with Ferb, when they were both six. They were both extremely saddened, but Ferb managed to convince Em they’d meet again. 6 years later, Emily’s parents told her that they were moving to the USA, because her father had gotten an excellent, well-paying job there working as a chef. What Emily didn’t realize that she was moving across the street from Ferb, and his new stepbrother, Phineas! (Emily has gained feelings for Ferb now, and oddly enough, Ferb doesn’t know about this. Basically they have a crush on each other but the other doesn’t know it.) '''Activities: She loves to sing, dance, sketch animals in her blue sketchbook, and play with her pet fox Kiki. Birthday:?, 199(whatever year the gang was born.) I’d say 98 or 99. Relationships Ferb: On the inside, Emily secretly has a strong crush on Ferb. Ferb isn't aware of this, but it is known that Ferb quietly feels the same way about her, even though he is not aware he has feelings for her in spite of his huge crush on Vanessa. Emily is too shy to admit she likes him. Ferb acts normally around Emily, like he would with anyone, but gets a little bit more talkative with her then he would with anyone else.Emily considers Ferb to be her best and closest friend, and would do anything for him. Phineas Flynn: A VERY close friend of Emily's, Emily is very kind to Phineas and treats him with respect, similar to how she treats Ferb. They've bonded deeply like brother and sister, and would do anything for him. She admires Phineas, mostly because of his optimism. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: She seems to have a "Best girl friend" relationship with her. They have plently in common, altough Emily might not be as "girly" as Isabella might be. Emily appears to get along well with her when they are first introduced, and later they bulid an amazing friendship which lasts forever . Emily and Isabella will chat about the boys often, and every so once in a while Emily will freqently get annoyed with Isabella not telling Phineas, but regardless likes to listen to her talk about him.She is one of the few people who knows of her crush. Baljeet Rai: She is very good friends with Baljeet, knowing he had a crush on her.He flirts once or twice with her, but realizes that she likes Ferb, and the fact all of his tries have failed badly. They talk every once in a while. Buford Van Stomn: Emily does not really pay attention to him much. Their relationship is more of a frenenemy thing, just like he has with Phineas and Ferb. He refers to her sometimes as "Brit" or "British Girly". Over all.they are pretty good friends when Buford is not acting like a jerk to them or the boys. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Emily is extremely jealous and upset that she has gotten Ferb's attention and affections. Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher: Likes them, and gets along with them well. Kiki the Fox: Emily's pet fox. She loves her dearly, and will bring her constantly over to the Flynn-Fletchers. John and Emma Kinney (her parents) : Loves them, even if they CAN get on her nerves and be really strict at times. Nationality: British (Has thick accent) Future: Emily grows up and marries her best friend Ferb Fletcher at the age of 23. (her age is not confirmed) A few months later, Emily and Ferb move to Chelesa, Great Britian where Emily has a baby girl which they name Elizabeth "Lizzie" Fletcher. A year or more later, they have a baby boy named David Fletcher. Years after that, they have a third child named Thomas Fletcher. Ferb and Emily take monthly trips to Danville so they can see their familes and Phineas and Isabella and their children. Trivia - Loves chocolate - Has some sort of "connection" with Kiki, almost if they can understand each other - Had a MASSIVE crush on a boy named Eric Jones until she learned of something that changed her life forever. - Gets very feisty when mad - Loves animals - Loves sketching animals and "realistic" Ferb See also '' Emily Fletcher'' Femily Category:Content Category:Kids Category:Slightly Sweet Girls Category:Girlz! Category:British Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Ferb ships